


Mornings like this

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Have we met before? [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: OQ prompt party #144 Robin discovers bacon. (bonus points for sexy kitchen shenanigans).





	Mornings like this

The first morning she cooks it for him, it’s the smell which entices him to drag himself away from the soft, comfy piece of paradise Regina calls a bed. They tumbled into it, satisfyingly exhausted, at some point during the night, and he sincerely thinks he could be convinced to stay there forever, if only Regina would come back.

Her absence finishes to persuade him that, as enjoyable as lying down in satiny sheets is, her scent all around him, he would rather have her in his arms. The unmistakable aroma of meat cooking is an unexpected but welcomed bonus. They have worked quite an appetite.

He finds his pants folded neatly on the back of a chair, and he has to smile at Regina’s tidiness. Making his way downstairs, his stomach growls loudly and he skips down the last couple of steps.

She is standing in front of the stove, tousled hair and barefoot, and it’s a vision he could get used to seeing day after day.

“I wondered where my shirt had gone off to,” he whispers in her ear, encircling her in his arms and pressing a kiss over a bare shoulder, using the gaping shirt to his advantage.

“Hmm, good morning,” she replies, leaning back against him. “I didn’t think you would mind, but I can give it back if you want,” her voice is delightfully raspy, and he holds her tighter as he thinks about her suggestion.

“You know that’s quite the dilemma, on the one hand this looks so much better on you, on the other,” he trails off, his hands making their way up her thighs, beneath the hem of the shirt to her hips. “I like you without any clothes on,” he concludes, his nose pressed in her hair, a hand cupping a breast, the other pressed against her stomach.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this,” she moans, “but if you keep going, breakfast is going to be on the charred side of crispy.”

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” He murmurs, feasting over her neck with lips, tongue and teeth. “What are you making?”

“Eggs and bacon, if there is something in this world you need to try, that is it,” she tells him, breaths quickening under his ministrations. She turns the stove off before she ruins breakfast, piling it in two plates.

“It looks delicious,” Robin says, “and I’m not talking just about the food,” he adds, making her shiver.

“Still, you should try it first, I wouldn’t want you to drop from exhaustion and malnourishment, I may need you later,” she teases him, and he mocks gape at her.

“So that’s how it’s going to be? You’re only using me as your sex slave? Hmm, I can live with that.”

“Good,” she smirks.

He grabs a piece of bacon, studying it, and then holding it in front of her mouth. “You should try it first.”

“Do you think it’s poisoned?” She asks playfully, before biting a piece of it with purpose, enjoying the way it crunches under her teeth, her eyes locked on Robin’s. She chews slowly, licking her lips when she is done.

Robin kisses her, his tongue peeking out to her lips, and then to explore the inside of her mouth.

“You’re right,” he pants as they separate. “This is one of the best things I have tasted in this land so far.”


End file.
